


The first thing you see

by lessStress



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessStress/pseuds/lessStress
Summary: After their fight last night, Baekhyun wakes up at 3am.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	The first thing you see

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/S_wellfish/status/1357491509809999872).

He opens his eyes, and the memory starts seeping back.

It’s slow, at first. There’s the lightness of a clean slate, of a head clear from thoughts. Baekhyun’s senses begin to work. The first thing they identify is his tiredness, and then his surroundings. The clock says 3:12. He is at the centre of the bed, and there is a warm, steady breath behind his neck.

And then the recollection washes over him. He gradually remembers why his insides feel so drained and his eyes so puffy.

Baekhyun turns his head and sees him. Minseok is deep in slumber, facing Baekhyun’s back with arms outstretched, as if waiting for Baekhyun to come closer and settle into them. It’s not that far off – Baekhyun has moved so far from his side of the bed in his sleep, inching nearer and nearer to the older’s embrace. _Must be a force of habit_ , Baekhyun thinks. He turns to face Minseok. The older looks so peaceful in his sleep, so beautiful, without a trace of the frustration and sadness from the night before.

Baekhyun remembers. They fought. They have been together for long enough to have their share of fights, but it doesn’t make it easier. Baekhyun forgot what exactly started this particular fight, but he recalled shedding a few tears out of anger – at their situation, at Minseok, at himself for making Minseok sad. He wiped them off quickly and tore away to head to bed alone, knowing they were too emotional then to talk it out, to resolve things. They’re experienced in having a row, but it doesn’t make it any less devastating every time.

It’s always like this. For some reason, Minseok is never mad enough to crash on the couch or flee to a friend’s place. The one time Baekhyun was adamant on spending the night on the couch, he woke up to find Minseok asleep on the floor next to him, and Baekhyun swore he would never let that happen again. Still, even with the expectations, his heart still untangles in relief each time he wakes up to the sight of Minseok. Despite all their disagreements and quarrels, Minseok never leaves his side.

The thought makes Baekhyun’s eyes water again.

He shifts into Minseok’s arms and kisses his nose softly before going back to sleep.

**

He opens his eyes, and it’s warm.

Minseok stirs to find himself on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a hug. If he doesn’t know better, he would think the person holding him is truly asleep. It has happened often enough, but not usually after a fight.

“Baekhyun.”

“Mmmh.”

“I can’t move.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, if you just let go a little-“

“I’m sorry about last night.” Baekhyun nuzzles closer into the crook of his neck. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Minseok’s body relaxes in his embrace. “No, I should have been more understanding. You were just-“

“I’m not taking that.”

Minseok laughs, burying his nose into Baekhyun’s hair and perching his hand on the waist. “Well, I’m not accepting your apology unless you accept mine.”

He can feel Baekhyun’s groan on the skin of his shoulder. “Fine,” Baekhyun huffs.

Sun rays slip past the curtain, and they bask in the warmth of each other, huddling close on the sheets even when there’s a lot of space left.

Minseok is almost dozing off when he hears the low voice, almost too quiet even in the privacy of their bedroom. “Thank you for not giving up on me. You know I love you, right?”

Half-consciously he pulls Baekhyun onto his chest, willing him to have some more rest, too. “And I love you.”


End file.
